


The Path, It Walks In This Way

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have faith, promises were made, you just take care and behave...</p>
<p>Sometimes Rob just needs to be cuddled.</p>
<p>Sometimes Matt just needs to be held.</p>
<p>Sometimes Rich just needs a little reminder that his boys love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path, It Walks In This Way

"Robbie, wake up, we promised Schmelke we'd meet him out back." Rich was already showered and dressed, wet droplets fell from his dirty blonde hair and landed on the thin sheet that veiled the naked Rob from the cold of the air conditioner.  
Rob groaned in response, shifting away from Rich, eyes squeezing shut and refusing to open. "Not now." 

Rich raised an eyebrow and gripped the sheet, pulling it off Rob's naked form in one smooth motion. "Now." He said firmly, even as Rob's teeth shattered and he curled up into himself. 

Cold and annoyed Rob opened his eyes to glare at Rich and reluchantly got up. "Why can't you cuddle with me in the morning like a normal person instead of getting up super early and leaving the bed empty and cold?" He complained, blue eyes glaring sharply as he made his way to the bathroom. 

"Hey it says it in the bumper sticker, it says it on the tattoo, Dick don't cuddle." There was a cocky smirk that was quickly cut out when he realized Rob was both glaring and on the verge of tears before he disappeared into the bathroom. Rich sighed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and shifting from foot to foot as he tried to figure out what to do. In the end he just slipped out quietly before Rob was finished with his shower. 

"So, I don't mean to pry, but..." Bri sat down on one side of Rich, beer in hand, and Kim plopped down on the other. They were in the green room now, getting ready for Friday opening. Rob was nowhere in sight, but that wasn't unusual, he was on stage rehearsing. "Did you and Rob have a fight?" She asked outright. 

Rich took a sip of his beer, pretending to ignore her. Kim rolled her eyes. "So you did. What did you do to him, Rich?"

"Why don't you two stay out of it." Rich snapped, getting to his feet. He slammed down his beer so he could get out of the room faster. 

"He's been on the verge of tears all morning. Even Schmelke said something. Hell, Norton and Billy haven't left his side." Kim's voice was low and threatening, she was about to go full Momma bear on his ass and he knew better then to try and stand his ground. 

"Come on Rich, talk to us." Bri pleaded, getting up. He shrugged off the would be comforting hand that reached out to him and slipped out of the room before the girls could say another word. 

"He's got Rob all upset, Matt." 

"He's been avoiding everyone all day." 

"Maybe you can try to talk to him." 

He heard the whisphers as he neared the door to the green room, having just come off stage from the end of the last panel. He needed to grab another beer before his long autograph session and then try to get through photo ops with Rob before getting ready for karaoke. He heard Bri say Matt's name and inwardly groaned, knowing his other lover would not be pleased to hear about Rob. Although he was curious why Rob didn't already text Matt to begin with. 

The room instantly went quiet when he entered. He could feel the icy glare from Kim without even looking. Bri looked more sympathetic but she was standing behind Matt, holding his arm. He glanced over at Matt but not long enough to read his face. Instead he grabbed his beer and retreated as fast as possible. 

"Rich." Matt's voice was low and urgent. What's more it was following him. He quickened his pace, making for the door to the theater knowing Matt wasn't necessarily allowed in with fans already lined up. "Rich!" 

There was cable running across the floor just before the door to the theater. He knew it was there, he'd been warned that morning. Matt however was not. So where Rich had stepped over it, Matt tried to run threw it. His hand was on the door when he heard his lover go down. "Matt." He whirled around and took a long stride to his lover's side. 

Matt was sitting on the ground, shaking one arm painfully where he had fell. He looked up at Rich, whincing. "Ow." He muttered.

"Are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down beside him. 

"Yeah. Just a bruise." Matt replied. He shifted to lean into Rich, and Rich flinched unconsciously, moving away. Matt glanced over, green eyes filled with physical and now emotional pain. 

"Matt!" It was Rob. The frontman skidded to a stop, dropping to his knees and throwing his arms around his lover protectively. "Are you okay?" He pulled back, eyes scanning every inch of him. "You tripped?" Matt nodded, leaning his head into Rob's chest. 

Rich hung his head, quietly slipping away into the theater. 

Ops with Rob went awkwardly. Rich just pretended to be oblivious and busy, paying closer attention to the fans then he usually did. He took care to not touch Rob unless he absolutely had to. And Rob noticed. He kept glancing at him with those icy blue eyes, welled up with tears he was trying not to cry. 

He didn't see Rob again until after they had gotten into their costumes for karaoke. Now surrounded by Kim and Bri and Osric, who were fussing over Matt's bruised elbow, it was easier for Rich to avoid both men's attention in the green room. He lingered close to the door, waiting for Adam to tell them it was time to go out. He could hear the fans just beyond, shoved together in the theater. It sounded like a decent sized crowd and he hoped the distraction would be enough for the night. 

"I really hope the fans don't notice this." He heard Bri whispher to Kim, even though the music was loud and the stage was busy. 

"I can't believe him." Kim hissed back. 

Rich's mood fell again and he tried to loose himself in the music and the fans. 

"Rich." He stopped this time, taking a deep breath. He, Matt, and Rob were on their way to the photo op room for karaoke ops. Matt caught up to him, holding Rob's hand. "What is with you?" The accusation came out harsh but winded, Matt sounding like he had just climbed a mountain to burn him at the stake. 

"I..." 

"Rich." Rob's voice was soft and those tears he'd been holding back all day finally bubbled up. "Did I do something? Is this about this morning?" Rob wiped his eyes with his hand. 

Rich sighed, staring straight at his lovers, both. "Can...can we talk-" 

He was cut off by Schmelke beckoning them inside. "Get in here, guys. There's a bit of a line out there." 

"Tonight." Rich's voice was a choked whispher as he followed Schmelke. Rob hung back, wiping his eyes a bit more. 

Matt joined Rich but their ops went just as awkwardly as his ops with Rob earlier in the night. Normally happy go lucky Matt was reserved and fake smiles, even when greeted by familiar fans. When Rob joined the tension was so tight it could be cut. Schmelke was constantly retaking photos, not because the fans had blinked or moved wrong, but because Rob looked like he was gonna cry, or Matt seemed in pain, or Rich was just looking at the camera, a rare mishap for him. 

The last group of fans were all familiar faces and Rich wanted to die right then and there, because he could already see that they knew something was wrong. Even though they were too polite to say anything he could see it in the way they hugged Rob, fussed over Matt, and gave him sad, sympathetic looks. He could have crawled into a hole and died. 

He could still see those looks when he finally dragged himself back to the room that night. Half drunk and exhausted he put his hands to the door, he could hear Rob and Matt inside. Rob was crying and Matt sounded like he had been. It broke his heart to count himself responsible. Because he could bring himself to show them how much he loved them both. The affection he should have showed them all day had culminated in awkward half touches and avoidance. He was horrible to them, and he needed to stop. Rob needed to be cuddled. Matt needed to be held. And he...he needed to trust in their love for him. 

"God I'm so sorry." He muttered when he opened the door. 

"Rich?" Matt asked, holding Rob close. 

"I'm sorry I've been so cold to both of you. I just...god I'm such a jackass." He made his way over to the bed. "I know what you two need and I haven't been giving it to you." 

"Why not?" Rob wiped his eyes and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and squeezed.

"I guess sometimes I feel like I'm not worthy of having you two. Of being loved like this. You two are my life." 

"You're ours." Matt reached over and squeezed his knee. 

He ran his other hand along Matt's arm. "I close myself off sometimes. I don't really mean to, it just happens. I don't mean to doubt how much you love me." 

"You shouldn't. Because we do love you." Rob affirmed. "Jackass and all." 

"I promise to try to be better." 

"Damn right. I'll kick your ass if you ever do this again." Matt threatened. "Actually, I take that back, Kim will kick your ass." 

He chuckled awkwardly. "Yeeeeah. I'm surprised she didn't throw shit at me." 

"She wanted to. I talked her down." Rob confirmed with an arrogant nod. "She is my con wife, afterall." 

"Yeah in that case, I was waiting for Bri to hit me with a frying pan." 

"That would have been hot." Matt laughed. 

Rob ghosted his hand over Matt's lap. "Seriously Matt?" He hissed, though teasingly. "That's all it takes to get you hard?" 

"Imagining you in an apron gets me hard." 

"I bet you Rob can get you off with just his voice tonight." Rich teased, crawling closer to his boys. 

"I bet I can get you both off with just my voice." 

Rich chuckled, moving over to focus his attention on Rob's crotch. "You sing for Matt. I'll sing for your dick. And we'll see who comes first." 

"ohmygod." Matt moaned watching Rich, his skin already flushed and sweaty as Rob began to sing. 

"Have faith, promises were made. You just take care and behave..."


End file.
